Masquerade
by Clockwork Night
Summary: It's been years since Alek was forced to take the throne, years since Middie Deryn Sharp went missing, not even her brother knows where she is, but when Alek sees the girl again, will saving her cost him the throne, when true love means giving up everything you know, CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN- so...just..yeah
1. Chapter 1

_This was the rewrite of Masquerade, but then I decided to stop rewritting it, and just post this on the older one_

_Enjoy_

_-Devit Miscallani_

There was no future in kissing Deryn Sharp, there never would be. What kind of future could and Emperor and a girl dressed up as an airman have?

Absolutely none,

But at least I had done it once, even if that was all we would be allowed, just once would have to suffice...

Five years.. that's all it took. Five years since I had killed Nikola Tesla, saving a Darwinist ship. Five years since the Clanker-Darwinist war ended, thousands of lives taken all those years of war. Five years since I was forced to return to Austria and crowned emperor...

Five years since Dylan Sharp went missing.

Five years changed everything.

A day couldn't go by where that girl didn't cross my mind. Her strange way of speaking I ****still ****don't quiet understand, her snowy blonde hair, those amazing piercing blue eyes, like looking into the sky itself. But most of all, her smile, for when she smiled I knew it would be fine.

It was far too late to apologize for what I had done. How I treated her, like she was a stain on the ship someone had to clean up, certainly not a prince! The only reason I did such things was because... I wanted to be her! When I found her true gender... I was upset a mere girl could outwit me... I wanted to be her, to be the kind of soldier she was, brave, kind, selfless. Unlike myself, who as a young teen, was quiet selfish and arrogant.

I had nearly forgotten many things about my adventures upon the Leviathan, but one man stood out to me... that dummkopf, Eddie Malone. I thought Deryn and myself would finally be rid of that bothersome man.

But, as usual, it was my fate to be utterly wrong on that subject...

He wrote a lengthy article on the famous missing airman. He called it "M.I.A" or- missing in action. I could care less about the fancy ways of putting it, all in all, it meant Deryn was gone.

"You got a letter, your majesty..." a voice said from behind me, I jumped slightly at the intrusion, but sighed soon after.

"Danke Sophia.." I said, thanking the maid. I turned to look at the red haired maid. She gave me a short bow. "Who is it from?" I asked

"A letter from a Mr. J. Sharp, unopened at the Count's request." She placed the envelope on my mahogany desk, I nodded, she cocked her head, I wasn't directly looking at the girl, but I saw her from the floor length mirror. "Sir... may I speak my mind?"

"Go on," I said

"Every time this 'Mr. Sharp' writes, you seem sad and... different.." she said, I sighed, my head in my hands "And...Sharp is the name of that missing airman..."

"Yes, Sophia... Mr. Sharp..." I whispered, "Has been missing for five years, I knew him well."

"Hm," She said, kneeling next to me, she looked up "Your Majesty... do you not think it wise? It has been five years... I believe Mr. Sharp is no longer in the world of the living." She said,

That was when it hurt to think, I hated every word that came from my mind, but I knew she was right... no matter how many letters Deryn's brother sent me, even he wouldn't know where she was. Maybe she really was dead. Maybe I was dragging this pain on and on.

Sophia bowed to me and left. I slowly got up to check the note from Jaspert Sharp

__Prince Aleksandar,__

__I have looked everywhere I could think, I sent a message birds to find her but none never came back. If she really is out there, she doesn't want us to know. I miss her to no extent, but this was always the danger of her joining the service with me. I was scared something like this would happen. She can be a daft fool, she always thinks with her heart, not her head. I'm sorry,__

__Jaspert Sharp__

Inside the envelope was a small newspaper clipping of Deryn Sharp, saving the __Dauntless. __Her beautiful, happy smile was seen clear as the sun, though she was hanging by her hands from the beast's arms, being swung around, but it was dated a little over a week ago.

The caption read

"__The Brave Midshipman of the Leviathan, Dylan Sharp, Still Missing!"__

By Eddie Malone...

That utter.. __bum-rag...__

I saw something sticking under the letter, I picked it up. It was a letter from Count Volger, I was surprised, the count seemed far to busy to write notes to me. So I opened it.

**_**Her smile is still beautiful, don't lose it , young Prince.**_**

**_**C.V**_**

"What on Earth is he talking about?" I whispered, Sophia? No... it couldn't be her, Volger never took much of a liking to the maid girl. Maybe Miss. Anna, the lovely woman he had met not too long ago, surely not Dr. Barlow. Maybe the wild count saw my box of clippings and letters of Deryn. It was filled with even the smallest memory of her. I suppose one could call it obsession. It may have been ridicule, but it made me feel as if she was still there.

"Bovril," I muttered, "I don't know what to do anymore!" The creature played with the papers on my desk, it's wide eyes looking into mine. I looked at it, "Do you miss her?" I asked it, it blinked, them almost looked pleased with itself.

"I missed you too daft prince." it said, I raised my head from the desk

"You remember that? That was in Japan," I asked

"Deryn Sharp," It said, "Quiet dashing," I didn't even try to hide my laughter, I petted Bovril's fur,

"I knew it, you love her as I do." I said. Fully knowing that Bovril did, in fact love her in its own way. I don't know if there was a single person who could not love that wonderful girl.

I just had to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

_This story is being rewritten, please...just...sorry for the crap I sent out before, _

_I do not own Leviathan in any way_

_Enjoy_

_-Dev-_

_-Deryn Sharp-_

"Eddie Malone is back, covering the Austria-Hungarian empire again." Lilit called from the living room of the small cottage, the paper resting in her lap, "Poor Aleksander... if he believed Malone to be bothersome when he travailed with the Leviathan, I'd hate to see his face if he read these headlines."

The blonde sighed, flipping her growing hair out of her face, watching her old friend who had come to pay visit, along with Lilit, she set the plate of muffins on the wooden table, rubbing her hands on the brown slacks, there was a scurrying sound under the table as she groaned softly, "Ari.." she hissed at the sleek, ebony dog, "Go on now boy." She shooed him away, trying to keep the oddly unburned food away from the creature.

Eddie Malone had watched her far too closely before, and she took no risks now, believing it was a wonder she was still hidden as well as she was, she had escaped the Leviathan, with a cost at not reliving her love for the airways, before she had gotten caught, at the least, Deryn would have hung for being a female in the air service, her brother's crime of sneaking her in would face far worse.

She found shortly after her own departure that Eugene Newkirk made his leave as well, meeting the fascinating young woman from the Ottoman Empire, truth be told, they fit well together, he grounded her, she took his heart for a ride. They visited the blonde more often than not, though she lived alone,

"Deryn... you are quiet again, as always where Aleksander is mentioned, do tell us what you are thinking?" Lilit asked kindly, she sighed softly as she fingered the material of her slacks,

"I just don't understand why you care...what does the Emperor of barking Austria have to do with us?!" she asked, not looking away from the large ebony dog, cream icing matted in his fur, she sighed, resting her head in her palm, the creature was wild and free, she envied him, for she was once like that.

"Quiet surprising, you two seemed close back in the day." the Ottoman woman laughed, she knew Deryn was still sore of the edges of the topic, Aleksander was a strange subject for the small trio, "Wouldn't you say, Mr. Newkirk?" the brunette looked up from his paper, folding it over the edges to nod.  
>"Like my mother's romance novels, if I remember correctly." Deryn shook her head, figuring her old friend wouldn't understand how hurt she was! A romance novel had no utter heartbreak in it, it was ridicule!<p>

"He was a barking prince! An emperor in waiting, I'm just a Scottish lassie playing airman." she hissed, "It was never meant to be... he had to have forgotten, like you should as well." Eugene stood up, placing a warm hand on the girl's shoulder lovingly,

"Deryn, if he saw the papers, he would have seen your disappearance, Malone even interviewed Captain Hobbes on you, the whole world saw it...so did Alek. "

Yet she refused to see reason, to the world, Dylan Sharp was nothing more than a faux, a girl who stupidly died in battle... a light for women everywhere. Yet she didn't seem to realize what an inspiration she had made for girl over the world, if one girl could save lives and fight along side men, why couldn't any other?

The thought of him forgetting her hurt deeply, she didn't know him long, none of the crew did, but the two where thick as thieves, she still, deep down, had those feelings for the prince, though they where as secret as her identity was, they were there. Maybe, just maybe, she hoped, Alek had forgotten, maybe he had fallen for a beautiful duchess, like a romantic tale mothers read their daughters, the handsome prince falling head over heals for the gentle princess, it was a thought that forever haunted the girl,

"You know Deryn, Aleksander is throwing a ball, a masquerade! This is our chance...your chance to see him once more." Lilit smiled, her large brown eyes filled with a small hope, "He'll be there, every one of us saw how he gazed at you...he won't soon forget!"

That was when the blonde snapped

"Unlike you, Lilit, I'm not beautiful, I'm not smart, or even remotely desirable! I fly, not dance...Alek's mother was just like me! A lower class woman and look what happened.. a war Lilit! A bloody war!" She hissed, her sharp nails digging into the counter top, it was all true, he deserved better, he always did, but in her heart of hearts, she wanted nothing more than him to care for her as she did him.

"Think about it, he's a smart man, he knows he has to love you.." Eugene said, "No princess could take that away," Deryn turned, when did Eugene Newkirk figure so much about love?

"Why Mr. Newkirk! I didn't realize how you could be such a romantic.." Lilit sighed, batting her eyelashes adoringly, "Deryn, dear, if it's romantic and beautiful you desire, I can fix you right up!" she laughed, "We have to go as well, right Mr. Newkirk?"

The man sighed, shaking his head, "I have to see how this turns out, right?"

TLSTLSTLS

Deryn had never felt so violated in her life, being pulled and shoved into dresses of all kinds, her hair curled and straightened at least four times each, but Lilit had a plan, and she was part of it to get her prince back.

It had been an utterly miserable three weeks, Lilit had gone to her full extent to make sure the blonde passed as a full woman, meaning she had to learn to dance, stuffed into skirts, practicing to speak to a real gentleman, like a true girl would. She woud be introduced as Eugene's young sister, Deryn Newkrik, the name made her shutter, she cared for Eurgene deeply, yet not enough to bare his name, Lilit would be playing the part of his beautiful fiance, a part Deryn figured the girl was born to play, and play it wonderfully, she seemed to enjoy the part even if Newkirk didn't notice a thing different,

Part of Deryn was scared, staring out the window of the car, she nearly gasped, all candles lit, which surprised her and made her laugh, what happened to the 'sophisticated clanker technology?' deep reds and gold splattered around the large palace of a home, electrical lights strung by wires hung over the doorway and windows, the falling snow covering the streets paved with gold, her hand pressed against the frosted window. She was frightened, what if her beloved prince had changed? Turned out like the rest of the clanker royals?

"Why did I let her drag me here?" The girl muttered, walking the halls of the palace away from her friends, the flowing, midnight blue of her dress fallen down her body like a waterfall, silver hung in the balance of it, her pale face hidden by a ebony mask, shaping her electrifying eyes, beading and jewels hung down, moving against her cheek with each step. She felt foolish, out of place, this was a day for the royals, finery that she never laid eyes upon sat every place to be seen like a child's toy chest, she sighed... this seemed... foolish, impractical.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Leviathan in any way, _

_Enjoy_

_-Dev-_

Emerald eyes stared blankly at the party-goers, this was his party, women from all the word over looked at him, men wished to be him, he was the main attraction, so why did he want to crawl back in his room, never to return?

Count Volger talked him into going, he fiddled with his tie over a thousand times and his hair more than that, "Breath Alek..breath.." he whispered, tugging at his sleeves, "It's just a party, they cannot harm you." he sighed, walking out, couples dance, talked and enjoyed the genral splendor, he wanted to desperately to join the people, enjoy it, but he couldn't do it, not knowing it was all for her.

"Ah! Prince Aleksander!" He saw his old friend calling him over, waving a ringed hand, "How kind of you to join us this night."Alek returned his respectful bow, gesturing to the young maiden he was with, "Tea, my dear, this is Prince Aleksander." Alek laughed humorlessly, offering another small bow to a woman he had long since know after his adventures upon the Leviathan.

"Miss. Gardener, as always, a pleasure" He said, his voice deeper, full of mystery and longing

"Ernest.." She smiled, batting her eyes in an attempt to attract the young emperor, "You forgot to tell me how handsome he was!" She took her silvering fan, letting the soft breeze cool her down, "It's a wonderful party, sir."

"Yes Alek, quiet well done." the count gave him a rather fatherly pat on the back. Yet Alek only smiled, while his friends acted as if he had a personal hand in the creation, he was merely a showcase there for the party-goers enjoyment. The count and duchess chattered away about the men and women of the party, how some didn't look in the least proper, good enough... it made Alek a bit sick to know that he was one of them... they glared at a small group, a family he suppose that looked like they hadn't the slightest idea how to dress, from Scotland or England, somewhere like that.

All he could see was a sea of masks, staring him down, watching his every movement, like a nightmare, the young emperor was the meat, the people around him like lions, he groaned, "It's all a game.. isn't it?" He muttered, not speaking to a soul in particular.

The he saw her...

The music seemed too loud, the perfume too strong, the lights too bright, only because he saw her...

She had a long, flowing, yet sleek midnight blue dress that trained down her well curved body, her shoulder length blonde hair trailed down in a perfectly straight line, her mask shaping her eyes, fierce, yet frightened eyes, from a hundred feet away, he could see those beautiful blue eyes

His mouth hung open for a single moment, his second thought was that he had finally lost his mind, he was crazy, hallucinating, there was no way he could have been seeing the beauty, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the mystery. She had fine, sharp feature, when his eyes trailed down to her belt, he saw, very carefully a hidden blade, she was a beauty, a deadly beauty, with pale, almost silver hair, not an elderly silver, but a mystic one. He couldn't breath... like a boulder was crushing his chest

The woman stopped cold, turning fast to glare at Alek, did she know he was watching her? Her eyes locked into his, holding the captivated in his place, for a moment, he though she was a siren, too beautiful to be real.

"Aleksander...what are you gawking at?" the count asked, looking down at his old friend's son, the boy shook his head

"I..." He paused, he would look at fool, when he turned to look back at her, she was gone, "Nothing..." he whispered, his mind filled to the brim with questions.

He believed he had to be seeing things, he had a few more drinks than he should have, for years the man broke his own heart, believing he was seeing the beautiful airman when she was never there, walking the court yards, sitting on the ledge outside his grand room, even walking out of local breweries at times. But...she looked so real, people walked past her, moved out of her way! Bovril snuck up, crawling up his back and onto his shoulder, "Mr. Sharp.." it muttered, he scratched it's head and sighed, maybe I wasn't all that bad.

"You saw her too, didn't you?" he asked, it snaked around his neck, muttering random little bits, "I know you did.." the man excused himself, pleading for a fresh breath, he walked to the balcony, feeling the cool night air roll across his suited body.

There was a voice below, near the riverbed, he paused, leaning over the edge to listen closer, seeing just the darkend outline of the beauty, his eyes grew as she spoke, "This is bloody ridiculous...what have I been reduced to?!" she swore in a manly fashion, but his eyes grew large.

She was Scottish...

His heart sped up in his chest, thumping like a rabbit on a chase in his chest, could she be the one?

"How could you think for a second that he'd be like his father? I'm a common airman, nothing..I'm a fake..a lie.." he girl leaned on h er elbows, staring at the dark, flowing river, the soft trees of Vienna shaking under the light winds, "I... I shouldn't have fallen in love..

His eyes shot open..

It was Deryn.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Leviathan in any way_

_Enjoy_

_-Dev-_

The man stumbled down the steps, almost at a sprint before she could even take notice and look up, about three steps to the earth, he stopped, gulping down his fears, his insecurities and worries, before taking the steps down to meet her, she turned, as if time had slowed, her mask covering her pale face,

"H-hello?" she called, her hand resting just above the hilt of her blade,

"Don't worry..I won't hurt you, madam.." He gave a bow, trying to remain cool, focused. His breath hitched in his throat as he moved to lean on the cement railing, "Beautiful night, hm?"

She looked so different, a new person, but underneath all of the dress and womanly aspects was Deryn Sharp, he knew of it with every fiber of his being,

"Aye.. it is.." she whispered, looking up to the Cheshire moon, "Why are you out here on this night, prince?" she asked, turning,

"I...I felt the need... to see you..." the man said, working up ever ounce of courage he had, she smelt like fresh vanilla, he closed his eyes to breath in the wondrous scent. Though the girl didn't seem to differentiate the attitude of an old friend or a coy prince.

"I've missed you Deryn.."

She paused, eyes flickering up, oh it was her all right, those sharp, unwavering sapphire eyes staring into his very soul, he wouldn't doubt them for a single second, "What could you possibly have to say to me now, your Majesty?" She sneered the title like an unwanted illness, Jaspert always said she could be rather snake-like when needed.

Her mind screamed at her to get away, yet she couldn't leave, this was the reason she even came in the first place, this confrontation.. "What do you want, Aleksander?" She asked with an defeated sigh, she was so different, it almost made Alek jump back in surprise at how soft her tone was

"I..I don't know anymore.." He said, his deep emerald eyes shining like the stars in the clear sky, she felt so foolish, twisting her skirts for an Emperor, he was once everything to her, like flying, soaring in the sky, "God's wounds, I don't know what I want anymore Deryn!"

She looked at him, that deep, sweet voice, she almost smiled, loving the way her name sounded in his lips, how often she had drempt of that word in his voice, she stared back at the river, dark and quiet. For a moment, she could feel the warmth running down her cheeks, the tears, though few, couldn't be stopped, not when the cause was Aleksander, something was placed in her hand, causing her to look down in curiosity.

A newspaper clipping, folded and opened countless times, she could only stare at it, before her eyes was a photo of Dylan Sharp, the brave airman saving the Dauntless, who always smiled, always knew what to do... but she wasn't Dylan, she would never be like Dylan.

For She was Deryn, Dylan was a hoax,.

"I know you think I don't care.." He whispered, unable to meet her gaze, he looked longingly out into the deep beyond, "I would too..if I were you," he shook his head, "I never forgot, when Captain Hobbes said you were missing...I never felt so alone in my life.." She didn't take her eyes off the crinkled photograph

"I.. I would have done better not to have come here." Deryn said, drumming her sharp fingers onto the cement wall,

"I am glad you came, I..I didn't give up hope, Deryn. I never stopped hoping," His laughter filled the empty night, "You're still stunning you know, I never could forget that face..."

They stood in a strange silence, nether of them knew how to take Deryn's arrival, though Alek was perfectly pleased at it, he let out a sigh of relief at just seeing her face, he had desperately missed her quick wit, her smile...Deryn

Both turned as they hurt the lavish doors opening, "Oh Aleksander!" The woman called, causing the Austrian to curse under his breath, the woman spotted him, "There you are!" She cried, walking down the steps, Tea smiled, extending her hand, "Oh come now, it's your ball, you have to dance a small bit,"

Alek got worried, turning over to see Deryn, … but she was gone, his eyes grew, how did she get away from him so fast? ~ he wondered. As he looked to the side entryway to his venue, he saw the waterfall midnight blue dress swept away into the music and lights, then vanish.

Tea stormed over to her prince, slightly annoyed, "Who where you talking to, Aleksander?" she asked, searching for the mystery she swore she heard moments ago,

"..N-No one..."

He couldn't tell what was real and what not at the time, he knew he had seen the girl, talked to her...it wasn't a hallucination... he ran a hand through his mahogany hair, confusion splitting his one-track mind. His breath hitched in his chest. Tea snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Alek..." he growled softly, not liking the way it sounded from her, "Can you hear me? Let's go back to the party, your guests are getting worried about you dear.."

He allowed himself to be pulled back into the splendor, unaware of his surroundings as his mind tried to piece the moments together, the music from the band filled his ears, yet the way she said his name...Aleksander... it sounded so much sweeter than any other woman who said the word, it was beautiful.

She couldn't even count the number of things she called herself in a matter of moments, none too proper, but how could she be so barking stupid? She should have known, Aleksander must have found a bride by the day, but Deryn thought she would have been...more...different... She didn't like the new woman, she didn't look the type to go on adventures, lead a revolution, swear or even drink a good bottle of whiskey on a day,

In short, she wasn't Deryn.

The blonde just could see the two, dancing, him telling an unhumorous joke and her laughing like a ninny, her calling Alek dashing, handsome, so on so forth. Eugene and Lilit where far to wrapped up in their own affairs to notice the poor, heartbroken girl, only a few unlucky souls did see her anger that boiled over. It disgusted her that _her_ prince would dare think about a woman like that, her high-pitched voice that made Deryn's head ache, she just stole a glimpse of her, but she seemed...too... perfect. Yet she wondered, did they do what Alek and Deryn did? Did they sneak into dark corners of forbidden kisses, drink and laugh the night away, did they enjoy each other like Alek and Deryn did?

"Deryn... is everything okay?"

The blonde's head shot up, jumping back slightly as she calmed down a bit, "Hello Newkirk.." she muttered against her hand, Lilit sat by the girl, putting a reassuring hand over her sleek back,

"Did you see-"

"Don't say his name..." Deryn snapped, "Please... I just..I can't hear it now!" the blonde stumped against the wall, tears threatening to expose her locked away feelings, she was far stronger than that..but her resolve was hard to keep up.

Eugene was taken away from the girl's conversation, sniffing the tainted air, he paused, he knew the scent, "D-Deryn.." He whispered, worry plain in his eyes, yet the two ladies didn't note his distress,

"Deryn.."

He couldn't place that blasted smell! His hand over top Lilit's, he squeezed a little harder,

"Deryn!"

"What?!" she hissed, glaring up at her age old friend, until she took a breath in, she too inhaled the strange, intoxicating smell, Newkirk's eye was caught by a man, standing in the corner of the ball room, one hand snaked around the waist of an unknown woman, the other beside a cigar, Newkirk's eyes grew as he placed the strange smell, the stranger took a match to his cigar, but it slipped from his hand, Newkirk's reached forward, "No!"

But it was too late... for once the flickering flame struck the floor, the blaze had already begun, someone was trying to burn the place down.


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Leviathan in any way_

_enjoy_

_-Dev-_

"You need somebody to help you, advise you, in running such a grand empire, Aleksander.." Tea's voice broke the young Emperor's train of thought, his mind felt like a motion picture, unreal, a different world.

"Excuse me?" He asked, still not fully paying attention to the woman in his arms, his mind far off, thinking of the blonde he still was unaware if the beauty even came to his party, questions swarmed his mind, why was she here, and not on the grand Leviathan? Why did she act so unlike the Deryn he knew..and loved?

"You desperately need a feminine touch to aid you, you big, strong men cannot simply control the world on your own. You cannot do it alone, my dear... which brings me to my next advice." She smiled, batting her eyelashes, leaning her rounded hips into Alek's tensing hand, "This is why I came, and not my beloved sister..." The young man did wonder briefly why Tea was in his arms and not the beautiful Emily, her younger, more spontaneous sister...

"I have the aid of the count and Bovril," he reminded her softly, she laughed rather loudly, tossing her hair back, it grated at his eardrums.

"Oh please, that dreary count and a talking rodent? Come now Aleksander, you need a wife. We both come from wealthy families and great power. Think of what a union such as this could do for the empire...your empire." sweat dripped down the man's collar and down his neck, he tried to look away, yet she gripped his hand tighter, forcing him back to eye contact.

"Tea, do tell me what you are talking about.." He asked wearily, lazily looking back to her face,

"I saw that woman in the courtyard, Aleksander... I heard her voice, I see you staring so adoringly at that photograph of the soldier..." She eyed her partner, nether noticing the turn of music to a slower beat, "That airman won't come back you know, and the press would absolutely adore the thought of a ..confused ...emperor."

Alek paused, glaring at her, and the thought Deryn was cunning, but this woman.. she would lie to get what she wanted, "Just think over my offer, my friend, for it will not be there forever."

The petrifying smell hit his nostrils before he could process the thought, he tore his gaze away from Tea to gasp,

"Your Majesty!" a guard screamed,

The entire room was ablaze, he was frozen on the spot, time stopped for the young prince.

His subjects..his friends...running, screaming every which way, while guards tried to make them stay calm, the smell of smoke and burnt flesh filled his head, overwhelmed him, the guard that held him forced him to stand on his feet, though he desperately wished to collapse then in there.

He heard himself call out the blonde girl's name, he didn't know why the name popped into his head, yet he screamed it, her name...

He was forcefully pulled out of the way before the sound of crushing cement crashed onto the ground

People running, dying, the fire, the smoke, he couldn't tell what was real and not anymore, bodies where crushed left in right, the dead blocking his path, fear eloped him, his mind pieced together the inevitable, he would be joining his mother and father in a matter of moments, he heard the crushing sound above him, shaking violently. He couldn't make his body move, his eyes flickered to the mob of blonde he saw pass his vision...

"Deryn?!" He screamed, not able to get the words out fast enough, he looked up, eyes growing wide... The banister was falling, it would fall right on top of him

.

.

.

But it never hit, he tried to run, but he couldn't make his body move, Alek curled up on the floor into a ball, hoping he was even alive. He looked to where he wasn't, he had been pushed out of the way, he ran to see the person that saved his life, but he stopped, seeing the silver mask, burning, laying only feet away from the now crushed piece of concrete that lay in front of him.

He gasped softly, the world around him going blank, the mob of blonde, bloody hair was the only thing he could see,

He was staring at the crushed body of Deryn Sharp.

He paced back and forth as an old friend and doctor pleaded with him to rest, but he just couldn't seem to, his young maid, Lenalee sat on the ground, trying to speak calming words to her Emperor, yet nothing seemed to enter his mind. "Plesae, your majesty.." She said, worry in her large brown eyes, "Phillip will take care of your..friend... but what good does pacing do?" She questioned,

He ran a hand tiredly through his mahogany locks, "I..I've wanted so badly to find her... just...not this way..."

"I...I heard Madam Grey got away safely, my lord." she whispered, causing him to look up,

"Tea... she got away with the count...I..haven't see them yet.." He said, fingering the material of his shirt,

His mind was replaying the events of the night before, the sound of the shattering balcony, his utter fear...her mask, if Deryn died...he would never have forgiven himself. Lenalee moved to help the prince up, "Sire... they have put a cot up in the soldier's room, if you wish to retire for the night, you have been through quiet an ordeal.."

He was far to weak to truly argue, following her to a nearby room to rest for the remain of the night.

The door closed, darkness taking over his mind, sleep consumed him in a deep, dreamless sleep.

(-)

"Please...wake up!" she yelled, "Don't let him die too!" He twitched his nose, opening one glazed over eye, it was still dark, but he felt like he had been asleep for ages. He was hardly awake when Lenalee assaulted him with a large, warm hug, tears running down her tan face... after a moment of pure confusion, he hugged her back. "Y-You scared me!" She cried, "You didn't move..." She was still crying when Phillip nodded behind her, softly prying her off.

"Please calm down, Lenalee...he's obviously not dead." He muttered as she stifled a sob, then nodded. He ushered her to a seat. "You must forgive her, your majesty. She has been on edge since the fire..." he sighed, "When you didn't awake, he thought the worst.."

"Don't worry over it, Phillip." Alek smiled softly, "How long have I been asleep?"

"About a week," Phillip said, helping the young man up, "She wished to stay, but I made her sleep." the auburn young adult noted he was only wearing his thin undergarments.

"You are lucky that girl pushed you away, your majesty..." Phillip admitted, he saw the look of scared confusion, "The crash would have killed you."

"What are you saying, Phillip?" Alek asked, "Is she..." He looked at Lenalee, sadness in her eyes,

"One of you...tell me what happened to Deryn..."


End file.
